Two Worlds One Family
by Cracked silver
Summary: Masamori McNiel has never known what to do with her life. With one foot in the demon realm and the other in the land of humans, she doesn't know which side of her nature to accept. However, she has a certain...gift for finding trouble. The credit for the wonderful anime goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Warning: BXB and InuyashaXOC.
1. Special Announcement

**Hi...I know the updates are late, but I was having trouble with my wifi and I've been thinking quite a bit about a particular subject lately. I am going to completely rewrite this fic, not because of something someone said, but because I'm just not happy about with it, I don't believe I'm putting my best effort into it like I was, and I want to add some kind of story line to it. I don't see one with this fic anymore. So please be patient while I fix this fic into something better. I am truly sorry about this. To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or even checked it out, I really do appreciate it! I promise the new first chapter will be out by next Friday! Once again thank you! See you soon!**


	2. The Failure of a Mission

**Okay, okay, I know I totally deserve the corner of shame, but school was getting really stressful and the system I was using at the time wasn't helping. At all. So I have revised my system in the hopes that this one will work better than the last one. Hopefully this version of Two Worlds One Family will be better as well. And I know that the chapter is short, but I can only pray that the next one is longer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

The small, red-eyed demon sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew it had been a mistake to trust that weasel of an informant, but her partner had assured her that the man was trustworthy.

"Yeah, trustworthy." She muttered, watching the villagers go about their business. According to the informant, some half demon was planning on invading the village and stealing the Jewel of Four Souls. That had been one of the many reasons she'd been wary of him. No demon, half human or no, would dare bring any form of destruction to Lady Kikyo's village.

The demon sneered. Lady Kikyo, master of the bow, had been one of the few thorns in her side since she'd joined the Red Mist. The leader of the small group, a rogue wolf demon that went by the name of Neri, had told her of the rumors that had been circulating. Rumors of Kikyo and her powers as a priestess. The demon didn't believe a word of it. Kikyo was just another human who had been born a little more blessed than others. There was nothing otherworldly about her.

She tensed, glancing up at the treetops. The branches were creaking ever so slightly, betraying the presence of whoever thought they could sneak past her. She narrowed her crimson eyes, grinning when she recognized the scent. Her wings bristled with anticipation.

"I guess that bastard was right." She chuckled, moving back into the shadows. A red blur flew overhead, and the demon's smile widened. The informant had told her the half-demon would be wearing a red kimono and that the scent of a fire rat would cling to his clothing. The half demon jumped through the trees, landing nimbly on the branches. The demon followed, keeping to the shadows.

The half demon grinned and the demon was surprised at just how feral he looked. He jumped from the branch, landing on the man-made structures and homes in the village. The demon quickened her pace, stopping at the outskirts of the village.

"It's Inuyasha!" A sharp cry rang out through the air. Moments later, smoke filled the air. The demon watched as the village men threw a net, raising an eyebrow when the net actually caught the half demon named Inuyasha. The relief of the villagers was short-lived. The demon watched with interest as Inuyasha ripped the net apart and continued on his way. She watched for a moment before she followed, slowly losing interest in her assignment.

Inuyasha crashed through the roof of a building. The demon stayed hidden behind a tree, waiting. She knew she couldn't follow him; that would only arouse suspicion. She gazed at the burning building, listening to the sounds of chaos. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be this powerful…or daring, for that matter.

She bit her lip, holding back a smile, as she watched him leap back out of the hole he'd created in the ceiling and run off. She followed, curious to see where this would go. She could smell Kikyo's scent and was interested to see who would win in a fight. However, there was something off about Kikyo's scent. It took the demon a moment to discern the strange smell.

Blood.

She quickened her pace, more concerned about the priestess' fate more than she'd care to admit.

The demon slowed to a stop, eyes wide. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, one of Kikyo's arrows protruding from his chest. Kikyo was on the ground, surrounded by villagers. She blinked. Something terrible had happened.


End file.
